headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Web of Spider-Man 112
"Trail's End" is the 112th issue of the first ''Web of Spider-Man'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. It is the third chapter in the "Pursuit" storyline, which runs through all four currently published Spider-Man titles. The issue was written by Terry Kavanagh and illustrated by Alex Saviuk, who also provided the cover art for this issue. Finished art was provided by Stephen Baskerville and Al Milgrom, who also inked this issue. The coloring was done by Nel Yomtov and lettering was provided by Steve Dutro, Loretta Krol and Jeff Powell. The issue was edited by Eric Fein with Danny Fingeroth as group editor. Web of Spider-Man #112 shipped with a May, 1994 cover date and carried a cover price of $1.50 per copy (US). Synopsis Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Ashley Kafka * John Jameson * Mary Jane Watson * May Parker * Warrant, Gray Garrison * Chameleon, Dmitri Smerdyakov * Agent Reynard * Barry, an NYPD officer * Deputy Attorney General * Department of Justice * New York City Police Department * Humans * Augmented humans * New York :* Westchester County ::* Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane :* New York City ::* Manhattan :::* Empire State Building :::* Kravinoff Manor :::* Times Square ::* Queens :::* Forest Hills :::* Parker residence * Washington, D.C. :* United States Capitol Building * Chameleon's jet-pack * Spider-tracer * Warrant's booster jets * Web-shooters * NYPD prisoner transfer bus * Flight * Spider-sense * Superhuman agility * Billy Connors * Bounty hunter * Carnage, Cletus Kasady * Kraven the Hunter, Sergei Kravinoff * Lizard, Curt Connors Notes & Trivia * This issue includes an uncut mini-sheet of Marvel Masterprints trading cards featuring Venom. * The events of this issue take place after ''Spectacular Spider-Man'' #211 and continues in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #389. * Kraven the Hunter appears as one of the Chameleon's disguises, but also on a computer screen only. * Carnage appears in a one-panel flashback scene. * The political intrigues involving Agent Reynard and Warrant continues in ''Web of Spider-Man'' Annual #10. * Ashley Kafka and Agent Reynard make repeated references to Curt Connors and his son, Billy. It is in regards to events that took place in ''Web of Spider-Man'' #109-111. * Spider-Man appeared last in ''Spectacular Spider-Man'' #211. He appears in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #389. * The Chameleon appeared last in ''Spectacular Spider-Man'' #211. He appears in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #389. * Mary Jane Watson appeared last in ''Spectacular Spider-Man'' #211. She appears next in ''Spectacular Spider-Man'' #212. * Doctor Ashley Kafka appeared last in ''Web of Spider-Man'' #111. She appears next in ''Web of Spider-Man'' Annual #10. * Warrant appeared last in ''Web of Spider-Man'' #111. He appears next in ''Web of Spider-Man'' Annual #10. * John Jameson appeared last in ''Spectacular Spider-Man'' #207. He appears next in ''Web of Spider-Man'' Annual #10. Recommended Reading See also External Links * Web of Spider-Man #112 at MDP * * * Category:Web of Spider-Man Vol 1 Category:1994/Comic issues Category:May, 1994/Comic issues Category:Spider-Man: Pursuit/Issues